Advent War
by IonicStorm
Summary: A/R without Digimon. Life is going well in Odaiba. Until a string of disappearances tied to monsters and disappearing through mirrors begins to happen. Follow Kamen Rider Ryuki, Knight, and Zolda as they become part of something bigger: an all out Advent War between 13 Kamen Riders.
1. Chapter 1

Kari Kamiya stood in the middle of a clearing, holding a broken camera in her hands as she's covered in dirt and scratches. She ducks as an explosion happens behind her and she looks to see a silver and blue helmet resembling a tiger rolling beside her with the front shattered. She looks up to see a barrage of missiles being fired only to be destroyed mid-air and their source being destroyed by black and navy fire. An army of humanoid Gazelle like monsters jumped past her and into the sky only to be destroyed. She stands up and watches as two figures landed and walked towards her with golden feathers surrounding them. Her vision began to fade but the gold phoenix and black dragon like helmet with glowing red-eyes was enough for her.

"Odin...Ryuga..."

 **-Kari-**

"Odin...Ryuga..." Kari muttered before waking up in her room hearing her alarm. Today was the girl's 18th birthday and she was excited remembering what day it was. She happily jumped out of bed humming to herself as she got dressed to go out and get some breakfast as her parents and brother went early to work that morning. Before she left she saw a sketch of a black dragon and what looked like a golden bird making her sigh and shake her head. "I had that freaky dream again." She muttered to herself before walking out the door of her apartment and locked it thinking about what was going to happen that day. Her boyfriend of three years T.K. was going to take her out for lunch and then they were going to go out to dinner with her entire family and today was going to be PERFECT.

 **-Yuto-**

"Aw man! That hurt!" Yuto Hojo said as finished up in his gym and felt an odd pop in his wrist as he put his weights down. He sighed and finished his water before wiping his face with the hand towel he had in his backpack. He ran his hand through his raven hair looking in the mirror somewhat pleased with himself. This week was tough, his mother was in the hospital with his father while his brother and his sister-in-law had their first child so that left him in charge of the family restaurant all week. Plus he was hit with test after test before he went to the restaurant so while he was in charge of the restaurant he was studying until two every morning. But today was his first day off all week since his dad promised to take over the restaurant while his mom stayed with his brother and the new baby. So he woke up earlier that morning to blow off steam and get rid of his frustration in the gym and he was going to go ride his motorcycle around later. But then his cellphone began to ring in his bag so he pulled it out and looked to see his partner-in-crime and best friend Davis Motomiya calling. "Daisuke Motomiya up before noon? What's the special occasion brother?" Yuto asked.

"I'm so bummed out man, it's the girl I told you about's birthday." Davis replied.

"You know if you could tell me her name that'd be nice." Yuto remarked. It was true, the two had been best friends all year and Davis had told him about the girl he had liked since Junior High who was happily in love with another guy he'd known as long.

"And why would I do that? I wanted to see her today but she's gonna be with him all day I know it." Davis sighed making Yuto look up, clearly bothered by the conversation.

"Look man, I'm gonna go for a ride in a while. You wanna come along?" Yuto asked walking out of the gym and walked outside and towards his house. His family was never big on possessions but the house they owned had enough space for it in the backyard so Yuto's father had a small building built for them to turn into a home gym to keep in shape. He walked in through the back to see his grandmother on the phone and he planted a kiss on her cheek making her smile.

"I...I dunno. I don't think me riding a motorcycle with the way I'm thinking is safe." Davis said making Yuto slam his head on his bedroom door before opening it.

"Alright I'll just stop by later. And if you say anything to that I'm gonna show up but it's gonna be to punch you in the stomach." Yuto said making Davis sigh and mutter a "yes" before hanging up. Yuto took off his shirt and looked in the mirror to see a sticker of a red dragon and green bull on his mirror. "I had that freaky dream again."

* * *

The sounds of a motorcycle tore through the streets of the typically quiet Odaiba as Yuto rode his red and silver motorcycle around until he reached the waterfront where he parked his motorcycle smiling at the clear blue sky and thinking about how good everything was bound to become...that was until he saw a man in a brown trenchcoat looking at him, standing in the middle of the water. He closed his eyes and shook his head thinking he was crazy but the man was still there.

"Hey! Are you okay there man?" Yuto asked calling out to the man who took a step forward reaching into his pocket.

 _"Your dreams..."_ The man said confusing Yuto.

"My dreams?"

 _"You're bound by the strings of fate...Kamen Rider Ryuki..."_ The man said as he suddenly appeared behind Yuto. But right as Yuto turned to see him, he was gone.

"Ryuki...how did he know that name?" Yuto asked himself before he noticed his jacket pocket weighed more than it did before. He reached in and pulled out a rectangular black box that had a golden dragon symbol in the middle with a red ruby above it.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying your birthday baby?" Takeru Takaishi asked as Kari sat in front of him at an Italian Restaurant waiting for their food to arrive.

"It's been so nice so far." Kari replied smiling at her boyfriend.

"Good because my gift's gonna be even better." T.K. said reaching to his side to grab a pink bag as Kari looked out the window hearing the sound of an engine. She watched as Yuto parked his motorcycle in front and walked inside right as the two's food arrived.

"Here you go, enjoy your mea-Yuto! I told you you didn't have to come in today." The raven haired older man said before noticing Yuto walking in.

"Yeah dad I know I just came to get something from the office." Yuto said running to the back as Kari's attention stayed on him. Less than a minute later Yuto walked back with a red backpack and went to the door.

"I told you not to leave your stuff here Yuto! What if you went to school and forgot it here?" Yuto's father said scolding him making him nod and nod sheepishly before leaving and drove off. "Forgive me, that's my son he's just about your age and he's always leaving something in the office in the back." Yuto's father said making Kari nod understandingly. She looked forward to see T.K. holding a rose gold heart necklace making her gasp in surprise.

"Wow that's so beautiful." Kari said grabbing the gift making T.K. smile.

"Not as beautiful as you are." T.K. said making Kari smile before looking back out the window in the direction Yuto went.

'He looked so familiar...' Kari thought to herself.

* * *

"Yuto? When you said later I figured-" Davis said as Yuto was at his door and walked in dragging Davis by the arm closing the door behind them. "What is it?" Davis asked clearly confused by what was happening.

"Remember that dream I keep having?" Yuto asked making Davis nod as the two sat down on the couch.

"How could I forget?" Davis said rolling his eyes.

"Well look, I kept having everything so often that I drew what kept showing up. This red dragon, this green mechanical bull, and this blue bat." Yuto said taking out a notebook from his backpack showing the sketches he made making Davis nod. "And then I wrote what I kept saying in my sleep: Ryuki, Zolda, Knight. And I drew these gold symbols that would occasionally appear on these weird silver belts." Yuto said showing three gold drawings resembling the one on the box he had received earlier, along with two more that resembled a bull and a bat respectively.

"What's the point?" Davis asked hearing this conversation again.

"I went to the waterfront and this guy was STANDING in the middle of the water...and next thing I know he calls me "Kamen Rider Ryuki" and gives me this." Yuto said taking out the box showing it to Davis who picked it up examining it.

"Ah...so you're so damn obsessed with this dream that you're making up stories to lie about making this yourself." Davis scoffed throwing the box on the table.

"No! Davis I'm not lying that actually happened!" Yuto yelled in shock that his own best friend didn't believe him.

"Yuto, you said you saw a guy STANDING ON WATER! Where on earth are you gonna see that?!" Davis yelled making Yuto sigh and put his back on the balcony door.

"I dunno man, I just wish there was a way for you to know I'm not-" Yuto said picking up the box that then began to glow and all of a sudden, Yuto vanished as he went into the door leaving Davis dumbfounded.

"Yeah you're not lying..." Davis gulped not seeing a trace of his best friend anywhere.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuto said opening his eyes to see himself in Davis's apartment but there was no one around. Not even Davis who was just on the couch. "Davis? Come on man you better not be pranking me." Yuto said until he noticed that everything was on the other side of where they originally were. He walked to the door and noticed that everything looked to be flipped as he'd seen that entire area before and knew it looked different than it should. He went to where the stairs would usually be and noticed they weren't there so he walked the other way and sure enough he found them and went downstairs confused as to where he was.

* * *

Meanwhile Kari was in her room relaxing after a nice lunch with her boyfriend and she heard an odd ringing sound. Then she suddenly saw the man who approached Yuto sitting where she was in the reflection of her mirror.

"What the? Am I dreaming?" Kari asked getting closer to the mirror as the man did the same.

 _"Kari Kamiya...you're bound by the strings of fate...but not in the way you'd think."_ The man said to Kari confusing her making her shake her head. And when she looked at the mirror again, it was her reflection instead. But she did hear the man's voice in her head.

 _'Follow the ringing...you're bound by destiny to be a part of this...but you're not meant to fight.'_ Kari suddenly began following the ringing leaving her apartment and running in the streets until she made it to a store window where instead of her reflection, she saw something completely different: Yuto.

"You're the boy from before." Kari said turning to see where Yuto would be but he wasn't there as he was still visible in the reflection of the window.

 **-Mirror-**

Yuto would've turned to see Kari as well but he heard an odd sound and turned to see a giant gold and white Spider walking towards him. Yuto looked at it in fear before it shot a web at him catching the boy and pulling him towards it making Yuto yell.

"What do I do?!" He was answered by the man from before appearing and answering it from him.

 _"Transform Ryuki...you already know how...remember your dreams..."_ The man vanished as Yuto closed his eyes and remembered his dream that was similar to Kari's but instead there were three shadowed figures extending their arms with boxes just like Yuto's but two of them had the other two symbols and the one with the bull's was green instead of black. Yuto opened his eyes and pulled the box out from his pocket and extended his arm forward making a silver belt with an open slot in the front. He pulled his arm down and slid the box into the slot making the red gem on the top of the belt and the gold symbol on the box shine as white silhouettes surrounded him and combined on his body and in Yuto's place stood a man in silver and black armor with a red jumpsuit under, he had a red and silver dragon head-shaped gauntlet on his left arm with two yellow eyes with a helmet that had the gold symbol from the belt on the top with the front resembling a dragon with a silver grille covering the red bug-eyes under. He had become what the man had called him, Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"I feel...different." Ryuki said before breaking free from the webs making the spider pounce at him. He rolled out of the way and got a better look at the rest of his body surprised by it. "If I remember my dreams...then I should do this." Ryuki said as he put his thumb on the edge of the front of the belt and slid it pulling out a card from the box. He pushed the top of his gauntlet down and slid the card inside, pushing the top back up making a voice come from the gauntlet.

 _ **ADVENT**_

The Spider pounced once again but suddenly a red and silver serpent dragon resembling Ryuki's gauntlet and his color scheme appeared and tackled the spider in mid-air sending it on its back. The dragon then flew around him and looked at Ryuki making him put his hand on its head.

"I know you...you're Dragreder." Ryuki said making the dragon growl, acknowledging its name. But then the two turned their attention back to the spider that flipped back onto its legs firing several spear like spines at the two making Dragreder spin around Ryuki and deflect the attacks. "Ready pal?" Ryuki asked making Dragreder roar as he pulled out a card from his deck activating it.

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

Ryuki got ready before jumping up in the air followed by Dragreder. He spun before extending his leg and being shot by one of Dragreder's fireballs sending him covered in fire at the spider destroying it. Ryuki stood up breathing heavily from the realization that all of what just happened was real. He looked at Dragreder who was currently in the air looking at him.

"Partner! You wouldn't happen to know how to send me home would you?" Ryuki asked making Dragreder fly at him and tackle him into a window making him go through it like he did at Davis's apartment and reappear in the normal world again but as Yuto. He looked in his pocket to see the black box was still there and smiled. "That was...so awesome..." Yuto said remembering the way to Davis's apartment and went to it as Kari looked at him in shock.

"Ryuki? He looked just like Ryuga..." Kari said to herself shaking from what she had just witnessed before going back home.

* * *

Kari was back where she was in her dream, continuing where it had left off which was a first as it had never passed Odin and Ryuga walking towards her.

"Odin...Ryuga..." Kari said holding the broken camera until all of a sudden three figures jumped in front of her, one of them clearly a beaten and bloodied Yuto. "Yuto stop! You'll die!" Kari's words fell to deaf ears as the three extended their arms revealing their personal decks and the belts forming on their waists.

"HENSHIN!" The three slid their decks in as Yuto became Ryuki. The figure to his left with the Bat deck became a man with bat-like armor with a blue jumpsuit under, a helmet resembling a bat with a grille covering two bat-like blue eyes, and a black rapier resembling a bat at the hilt with his symbol in the middle. And the one to the right with the Bull deck became a man with silver and black cybernetic armor resembling SWAT police armor with a green jumpsuit under and a green gun on the side resembling his helmet. The five Kamen Riders ran at each other with Ryuga and Ryuki especially running at each other with their fists on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari stirred in bed as she woke up having the continued dream and sighed as the thought of Yuto/Ryuki stayed in her head since she saw him transform and fight. The thought stayed in her head during dinner and she couldn't even look at T.K. without seeing Yuto. It was weird in her head because now not only did she have the same dream, but now Yuto was a part of it along with two more Kamen Riders.

"Kari! T.K.'s on the phone!" Her mother yelled from behind the door making Kari roll out of bed and walk out the door to the living room where she grabbed the phone from her mom's hand and answered.

"Hello?"

"Can we talk?" T.K. asked making Kari walk out to the balcony still thinking about what she witnessed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked trying to avoid the question.

"Last night, you were acting strange. Like you had just seen a bloody murder before we went out." T.K. remarked making Kari sigh.

"I...I can't explain it." Kari replied.

"And plus I didn't want to say anything but I saw how you were looking at the owner's kid yesterday during lunch. You looked like you had just seen a ghost...does he have anything to do with this?" T.K. asked making Kari relive seeing Yuto at the restaurant and then his transformation. "Kari?"

"I-I really have nothing to say. The easiest way to explain it is that he seemed so familiar, I guess I was just trying to figure out from where?" Kari asked herself lying to T.K. making him sigh on the other line.

"Well, you've never lied to me before so I'll take your word for it. Are we down for later?"

"I...I dunno, I got something to do." Kari said hanging up. She thought to herself with the image of Yuto clear in her head. But then it clicked from where she had seen him before, she was going to Davis's house right away.

 **-Davis-**

Davis got up from his video game hearing someone knocking on the door. He walked to the door and opened it to see Kari there making him gulp as all he had on was a tank top and his pajama pants.

"H-H-Hey Kari! What's up?! A little early for a visit don't you think?" Davis said nervous as Kari walked in and pointed at the video game and giant bowl of cereal with the box next to it. "Oh uhhhh-"

"Davis, who's your friend?" Kari asked confusing the boy.

"Who? Well, which?"

"Tall, muscular, jet black hair." Kari said describing Yuto as best she could making Davis shake his head lost as to what she was asking. But then she caught a glimpse of a photo of the two of them taken from the last Soccer game of the season and pointed at it. "Him!"

"Ohhhh, that's Yuto. Yeah he's been my best friend all year. I've known him from the day we started High School. Why?" Davis said making Kari shake her head remembering why Yuto felt familiar. It wasn't just her dream: she had seen him around school with Davis and at Soccer practice. And worse: they were in the same class, and with graduation around the corner she felt like she was gonna see more and more of him.

"No reason just...I dunno if you'd believe me." Kari said walking to the door making Davis go wide-eyed as he remembered what Yuto said before he disappeared for an hour and came back through the front door again.

"Believe as in: creepy guy in a trench coat approached you and gave you a black box that sent you through a balcony door?" Kari stopped and looked at Davis in shock as he mentioned the man she saw yesterday in the mirror.

"He didn't give me a box...but I did see a guy just like that." Kari said making Davis nod.

"I believe you, but what's this thing about Yuto?" Davis asked remembering the topic was Yuto.

"I...saw him...do something. And I can't explain it." Kari said making Davis know what she was talking about.

"Ryuki?"

"How do you know that-" Kari said as she looked at Davis curiously.

"Come with me." Davis said grabbing Kari's arm and grabbed a pair of keys from the back of the door.

* * *

The two pulled up on Davis's black and blue motorcycle to Yuto's house and they went to the front door and Davis unlocked and opened it. He took her to Yuto's room and opened it to see the boy typing on his laptop.

"Yuto!" Davis yelled catching his attention. Yuto turned around to see the two of them confusing him, especially with Kari there. "We need to talk?"

"Sure? And can I ask what Kari Kamiya's doing here and what you're doing in your pajamas?" Yuto asked catching Kari off guard from how he already knew her name.

"You know who she is?"

"Top girl in our class, aces every exam, and girlfriend of the basketball captain. How could I not know her? What is it Davis?" Yuto replied making Davis grit his teeth hearing the girlfriend part.

"She knows who you are."

"I don't quite-" Yuto was cut off as Kari noticed the two animal stickers and the drawings Yuto had shown Davis the day before.

"Ryuki. Knight. Zolda..." Kari said as Yuto continued along with her.

"...Odin...Ryuga." The two said in unison. Yuto took out his deck from his pocket and showed Kari making her grab it and look at it in shock.

"Something's going on here." Davis said.

"Were you approached by a-" Yuto started asking before Kari cut him off.

"Weird guy in a trench coat? Yes. Have you been having-"

"The same dream in a canyon and say the names in my sleep? Yes." The two looked in shock as they each knew the other's experience and shook their heads. "Bound by-"

"The strings of fate. Do you have any idea what's happening?" Kari asked making Yuto shake his head.

"No clue, all I know lies in this deck. Did you get one?" Yuto asked making Kari shake her head this time.

"Not at all. When the man talked to me, he said I wasn't meant to fight." Kari said making Yuto exhale deeply before hearing a ringing sound. Kari turned her head hearing the same noise making Yuto take out his deck and point it at his mirror making the belt form around his waist.

"Davis do me a favor and take Kari home. And be careful, I dunno if the guy's gonna show up again but still. HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the belt and transformed into Ryuki walking into the mirror.

"Let's go." Davis said making Kari nod before writing something down in Yuto's book.

 **-Mirror-**

Meanwhile Ryuki was in the Mirror World looking around for the source of the sound he and Kari heard. And he found it as he saw a group of eight red humanoid lizard like creatures with giant shurikens on their backs. They saw him and ran towards him making Ryuki take out a card from his deck and activate it in his gauntlet.

 _ **SWORD VENT**_

Then a red and silver broad sword with his symbol in the middle of the hilt resembling Dragreder's tail flew into his hand and he ran at the monsters.

 **-Davis-**

The two weren't far away from where Ryuki was fighting as they stopped to see him fighting in the reflection of an office building window.

"So that's what it looks like huh?" Davis said catching Kari's attention.

"Wait you can see him?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, why?" Davis said. But then suddenly Kari repeatedly tapped his shoulders and pointed forward as the man from before was standing in front of them.

 _"Daisuke Motomiya...you're bound by the strings of fate...take your place with your friend and fight..."_ The man said appearing behind the two before vanishing again shocking Kari and Davis. But what was more shocking was the deck of Kamen Rider Knight in his hand.

"What is this? It's just like Yuto's but...different." Davis said grabbing the deck and examining it. But the two then saw Ryuki being overpowered by his opponents making Davis walk up to the window and do the same that Yuto did at home. "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into his own belt and the bat symbol began to glow as the several white silhouettes appeared again and combined to form Knight's armor on him. The identity of Knight was just revealed to be Davis, leaving the identity of Zolda curious in Kari's mind as he walked into the mirror.

 **-Mirror-**

Ryuki fell to his knees being attacked by all the monsters at once and looked up to see the one standing in front of him ready to deliver the final blow. But right as it swung its shuriken down, he saw a sword block it inches away from his head and turned to see Knight standing in front of him holding his rapier.

"Hey brother, need some help?" Knight asked shocking Ryuki as he recognized both the rider and his true identity.

"Davis? You're Knight?" Ryuki asked seeing his best friend slash all of the monsters around them with his weapon giving him a chance to stand.

"I guess, ready to show them what we can do?" Knight asked as Ryuki stood behind him with their backs together.

"Follow my lead." Ryuki said pulling a card from his deck making Knight do the same and pulled the pommel of his back making the front open and he slid the card inside as Ryuki slid the card in his gauntlet and pushed the pommel in as he pushed the top up activating their cards.

 _ **ADVENT**_

 _ **SWORD VENT**_

Dragreder then appeared surrounding Ryuki as a black and silver lance appeared and flew into Knight's hand. The two ran forward and began fighting their opponents battling four each, with Knight blocking each attack with his lance and slashing them in return. Meanwhile Dragreder tackled Ryuki's opponents as he slashed them with his sword. Then Knight threw his lance into one of his enemies' heads destroying it and he picked it up with confidence filling his eyes. Meanwhile Ryuki slashed and kicked two of his into the air allowing Dragreder to shoot them with fireballs destroying them.

"Davis!"

"Right!"

The two pulled out one last card from their decks that had their symbols on them and subsequently activated them as the remaining five monsters huddled together.

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

Dragreder and Ryuki flew up in the air as a black and blue bat appeared going up with Knight. As Ryuki came down covered in fire, the bat attached itself to Knight's back becoming a cape and pointed his lance down making the cape surround him and began to spin like a drill. The two then collided with the remaining monsters destroying them as Knight fell to his knees breathing heavily after.

"Yeah, it happens. Then you get used to it." Ryuki said helping his friend up. The two then looked to see eight yellow orbs appear from where they defeated the monsters. Then Dragreder and Knight's monster ate the orbs glowing white as they did and left. "That's new."

"So, all three of us are a part of this now?" Knight asked as they looked at the window Knight came from to see Kari watching.

"I guess we are."

* * *

"Oh hi Davis. Who's your friend?" Kari's brother Tai asked as the three walked into the Kamiya residence as he noticed the two boys walking in with his sister.

"This is Yuto. Yuto meet my older brother Tai." Kari said making Yuto walk forward and shake his hand.

"Hi there."

"Hey."

"Be careful, Davis and I have some stuff to do. If anything happens just let us know." Yuto said as he and Davis walked back out making Kari nod and lock the door behind them.

"What was all that about?" Tai asked making Kari shake her head and go to her room.

"Nothing...just some weird stuff." Kari said going to bed. She closed her eyes and dozed off reeling in from seeing not only Ryuki but Knight in real life making her thing...are her dreams a look into the future? Are they an omen of things to come? Or are they a warning she has to stop them from happening? Whatever the case now she has to work with Davis and with...Yuto. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with this but something felt different since she saw Yuto for the first time, and it wasn't something she'd felt normally.

* * *

For once Kari was having a different dream, she was at a fair with T.K. enjoying herself and having a good time. That is, until they walked into a funhouse. And in each mirror she saw a different sight. Ryuki being stabbed, Knight being shot with a missile, Zolda being impaled with three long knives. And then Odin and Ryuga standing across from Ryuki and Knight as she kept walking. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Yuto alive and well.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yeah, I uh...I thought I saw something scary." Kari said making Yuto put his warm hand on her cheek and put his forehead on hers.

"As long as I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you. I promise." Yuto said. This made Kari smile and lean in closer to his face until...

* * *

"Huh?!" Kari woke up seeing it was seven at night, right as she kissed Yuto in her dream making her gulp. She shook her head blushing violently until she saw she had a message on her phone from an unknown number. But as she read the text message she recognized who it was.

 _'So you wrote your phone number in my notebook? Thanks for being so sneaky with that Kari -_-'_ Kari giggled knowing that Yuto knew it was her number right away and she texted him back.

 _'Says the guy who can go through mirrors XD Besides you shouldn't be so judgy I mean you probably thought I was some other girl who wrote her number in your notebook'_ She didn't expect him to reply so soon but he replied almost right away.

 _'Well Ms. Kamiya: one I don't take out this notebook to school. Two, it didn't have a number in it before this morning and I already know Davis's number. Your move.'_

 _'You caught me'_

 _'Checkmate'_ Kari laughed to herself reading the message from Yuto and replied.

 _'Well think about this in a good way. Now if anything comes up we can tell each other right away or if you ever wanna just talk just text me ;)'_ It took Kari a moment but she realized what she had just said and the kiss from her dream replayed in her head.

 _'Yeah yeah, sure thing Kamiya if that's what you want'_

"Kari T.K.'s at the door!" Her mood changed hearing that T.K. was at the door and as she went to open it, she could only think about Davis and Yuto...and more importantly Zolda. When was he going to finally appear? And more importantly...who is he?


	3. Chapter 3

Davis was out for a jog early in the morning before school and was thinking about everything. Everything Yuto said was true. And even Kari has the same thing. And his best friend was Ryuki and he was Knight. Something big was going down and all three of them are a part of it. He stopped to take a breath and he saw something that made him pull out his deck. He watched as a lady that was currently on her way to work was grabbed by a blue and silver humanoid wasp-like monster and taken through a car window. He extended his arm as his belt formed around his waist and slid his deck in becoming Knight.

"Let's go." Knight said cracking his neck and taking out his sword from its holster running into the same window.

 **-Mirror-**

The lady was screaming as the monster's mouth opened getting ready to eat her but Knight's personal monster appeared attacking it and making it release the woman.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Come, go I'll handle this." Knight said helping the woman up and opening a portal through a window and pushed her through sending her back to the normal world. Knight then turned around and snapped his fingers getting the Bat's attention. "Darkwing! Let's go!" Knight yelled as Darkwing flew to his side as he pulled out a card from his deck and activated it.

 _ **SWORD VENT**_

Knight's lance appeared in his hand and Darkwing attached itself to his back becoming a cape and he ran at the monster that took out its own sword and tried attacking him. He blocked its attack with his weapon and stabbed it sending it to the ground. He took out one more card and activated it jumping into the air.

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

Knight then came down spinning like a drill with his cape surrounding him and he destroyed the monster releasing the yellow orb that Darkwing flew up and ate flying away.

"Pre-school workout. Always clears the mind." Knight said to himself walking through a window becoming Davis again.

* * *

A few hours later Davis and Yuto were sitting in class as their teacher talked to them about graduation being that friday and giving them a speech about the future.

"Always follow your dreams for you'll never know what'll come from them."

'Yeah you bet.' Kari thought to herself thinking about her dreams about the Kamen Riders...then she remembered the dream she had the day before with Yuto and looked at him sitting near the end of the class with Davis, fiddling with his pencil as the teacher continued talking giving her a slight blush. Her phone then vibrated and she looked to see it was a message from T.K.

'Hey you alright? You look a little red' Kari sighed quietly reading his message and replied quickly before she was caught.

'I'm fine, just a little tired is all' Kari put her phone away and kept her attention on their teacher currently finishing his speech.

 **-Davis-**

Afterschool, Davis and Yuto decided to practice fighting together and were currently in the Mirror World doing just that as Ryuki and Knight. And Knight had the advantage right at the moment as he had his lance clashing against Ryuki's Dragsaber and he had it close to Ryuki's head as he pushed him more and more against the railing of the bridge they were fighting on. But Ryuki thought quickly and used both his legs to kick and push Knight off of him. He reached for his deck and took out a card that had Dragreder's head on it and activated it.

 _ **STRIKE VENT**_

A small gauntlet shaped like Dragreder's head appeared on Ryuki's right hand as Dragreder appeared behind him making Knight reach for a card from his deck and activate it.

 _ **GUARD VENT**_

Ryuki extended his arm instructing Dragreder to fire at Knight but then Darkwing appeared attaching itself to Knight's back becoming a cape that he used to block the attack. Ryuki extended his arm again hoping to land the attack this time but Knight was quicker than he was and already activated another card.

 _ **NASTY VENT**_

"What the? AGH!" Ryuki fell to his knees as Darkwing detached itself and began to let out a supersonic screech hurting him. Knight on the other hand was completely unharmed and slashed Ryuki several times before holding the tip of the lance to his neck.

"Mercy?" Knight chuckled. So Ryuki nodded and reverted back to Yuto making Knight do the same and revert back to Davis.

"Damn...you're better at this than I am." Yuto said as the two of them went back to the normal world through the reflection on the water.

"I've just seen how you fight and I know you well." Davis said flipping his deck in the air chuckling as he did before remembering something important.

"Crap! I've got to go home!" Davis yelled running towards his apartment complex leaving Yuto alone getting on his motorcycle to go to his family restaurant.

* * *

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late!" Davis said running inside to see his parents and sister Jun waiting for him.

"Davis where have you been?" His father asked glad to see that his son was finally home.

"Yuto needed help looking for some groceries for his family's restaurant. So we went and put a huge order in bulk from a friend of his dad's." Davis explained making Jun scoff.

"Oh please, you two were probably hanging out and you didn't wanna bring your cute best friend home." Jun said making Davis roll his eyes and go change into formal clothes. All four then left to go eat and Davis kept thinking about what he had seen that morning with the Mirror Monster wanting to eat the woman. 'I should've told Kari and Yuto.'

 **-Yuto-**

Meanwhile Yuto was busy at his family's restaurant delivering food from the kitchen and answering the phone until he heard a familiar voice when he stayed at the phone.

 **"Yeah hi can I put an order for pick-up?"** Kari said on the other line making Yuto sigh and answer.

"Yeah and what would you like?"

 **"Some Fettucine Alfredo, a medium Pepperoni Pizza, and the owner's cute son to answer his phone once in a while. That's it."** Kari said making Yuto sigh even more knowing that he had his phone in the back and he hadn't been able to go get it.

"Coming from the girl with a boyfriend, I'm surprised you'd even text me." Yuto said writing and placing the order.

 **"Well Davis told me something important I think you should know."** Kari said making Yuto nod getting ready to go to the office.

"I'll see right now, I'm about to get off my shift so I'll take your food with me to your apartment." Yuto said confusing Kari.

 **"Wait but don't I have to pay?"**

"On the house." Yuto said hanging up the phone and going to the back.

 **-Davis** -

"Davis what is it you'd like to do in the future?" Davis snapped out of his trance hearing his father's boss ask him a question as they sat with him at a fancy restaurant having dinner.

"Well originally I wanted to own my own noodle cart but I might be thinking about something new. I have a new interest in Bats so I might do something relating to them." Davis answered surprising his family from such an odd answer. But then he began to hear the ringing sound again and he stood up after asking to take his food to go.

"Davis? Where are you going?" His mom asked as Davis began to head to the bathroom.

"Bad stomachache. I'll be right back." Davis said hurrying to the bathroom. When he walked in there was no one there and he pointed his deck at the mirror above the sink forming his belt around his waist. "HENSHIN!" He slid his deck into the belt and transformed into Knight going into the mirror.

 **-Mirror-**

Knight found his way outside and he saw who was causing the sound. He looked up to see a white humanoid spider with two giant tusks on its head climbing on the building making him call for Darkwing.

 _ **ADVENT**_

"Darkwing let's go!" Darkwing appeared and attached itself to Knight's back and he jumped up with the cape then turning into bat wings and used his sword to attack the spider. He thought he had it but it shot a web from its mouth grabbing onto his leg and pulled it down pulling Knight to the ground. He crashed hard to the floor and the spider landed on him pounding at his chest making Knight grunt in pain. He kicked it off him and pulled out a new card activating it.

 _ **TRICK VENT**_

"Now you see me...now you see double." Knight said as he split into two copies of himself confusing the Mirror Monster as he split again but into four copies and then eight. "What's-"

"The-"

"Matter?"

"You-"

"Look-"

"Really-"

"Lost-"

"Right now." All of Knights clones laughed as they slashed the Mirror monster repeatedly as it was lost as who to actually attack. But the real one split from the others taking out his Final Vent.

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

"Goodnight." He jumped into the sky and came down using his final vent destroying the Mirror Monster chuckling as he turned back to Davis. "Alright time to go back." He went back into the bathroom, luckily no one was there through the time he was gone and he went back to the dining room and sat back down at the table. "I'm sorry I had eaten something that made me a little sick." Davis said apologizing for being gone for over five minutes.

"It's alright son. Let's just enjoy our night." His father's boss said as they brought desert for the group and he ate it without a problem, happy with his job as Kamen Rider Knight so far.

 **-Kari-**

Kari heard knocking on her door and opened it to see Yuto holding a pizza box, a white bag of food on it, and a white plastic bag with a bottle of soda in it.

"H-Hey! You were quick!" Kari said motioning the boy inside as he put the bags and box on the table.

"Well, we already had a few pizzas in the oven and the pasta was being made already so I put your order and it was ready by the time I was ready to leave they were done." Yuto said making Kari nod and point at the soda.

"And the 2-liter?"

"I said on the house, this is my on the house." Yuto said sitting down and calling Davis putting him on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Davis said answering the phone.

"Brother, what did you mean by you saw a Mirror Monster trying to eat someone this morning?" Yuto asked as Kari sat next to him curious as well.

"Well I was out for my morning jog right?"

"Right?"

"And this lady was on her way to work and next thing I know, this like Wasp-like Mirror Monster showed up and attacked her taking her to the Mirror World. I went and saved her but it tried eating her. Like I saw it's creepy mouth open and it tried eating her." Davis explained making Yuto nod and think for a moment.

"You know what it could be? Well think about this, you know how our monsters, when we beat them, eat that yellow ball of light the others let out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well maybe that's their essence. And maybe to get stronger so we don't kill them easily and let's say: evolve, they have to eat other people."

"It doesn't make much sense but that could be a reasonable explanation. I gotta go I'll see you later." Davis said hanging up leaving the two relaxing until Yuto noticed something.

"Hey Kari can I ask you something?" Yuto asked looking at the girl.

"Shoot."

"Why did you order this much food? I mean it's a serving size for one person of pasta and a medium pizza but the only person here is you." Yuto asked pointing at the food he brought making Kari sigh and look down at her feet.

"My boyfriend was supposed to come but then he cancelled and I didn't feel like making you go back and leave that food so I said nothing." Kari said fishing out a plastic fork from the bag making Yuto chuckle and smile at her.

"It's fine, I'll stay and eat some of this with you." Yuto said making Kari shake her head.

"Nononono it's fine really I'll just-" She was cut off by the boy putting his hand on hers smiling softly at her.

"I'll keep you company for a little while, I got nothing to do and Davis already took down a few Mirror Monsters today without me so I'm free." Yuto said making Kari smile and go into the kitchen and grab an extra plate and two cups.

* * *

 _"Shiro...why is she involved?"_ A person in a hood asked with a woman's voice standing behind the man in the trenchcoat watched from the building across seeing Kari and Yuto eat together talking and laughing.

 _"The strings of fate don't lie...she's seen the War and her fate is intertwined with Ryuki, Knight, and Zolda's."_ Shiro responded taking out Zolda's green deck from his pocket.

 _"But those two aren't the only Kamen Riders with their decks already aren't they?"_ The woman asked approaching Shiro.

 _"A Rider War isn't a war if there are only two Riders."_ Shiro said before vanishing along with the woman

* * *

"So can I ask YOU something now?" Kari asked making Yuto nod. "Are you...afraid of all of this?"

"Yeah. I am. But if I was chosen for this then I'll fight these Mirror Monsters for as long as I have to." Yuto said smiling at his Ryuki deck until they heard the ringing sound. "Another Mirror Monster?"

"Sounds pretty close."

"And too far for Davis to get to, I got it." Yuto said walking up to the Balcony door and extended his arm forming his belt around his waist. "HENSHIN!" He slid his deck into his belt and transformed into Ryuki nodding at Yuto before walking into the door entering the mirror world. Kari smiled and began to pick up as her phone began to ring with a call from T.K.

 **-Mirror-**

"Where are you?" Ryuki asked himself running around the Mirror Version of Kari's neighborhood until he found what he was looking for: a giant humanoid golden crab with two giant and sharp pincer-like claws on each arm. He took out his sword vent from his deck and activated it making his DragSaber fly into his hand.

 _ **SWORD VENT**_

He charged at the Mirror Monster hoping to end this quickly but he was stopped by something unexpected. Another claw appeared from behind a corner sending the rider to the ground. He looked up hoping to see another monster but he didn't, what he saw was something that was even more unexpected than the sneak attack: a Kamen Rider with gold and silver armor resembling the crab especially the helmet and black jumpsuit underneath, and on his left arm he had a gauntlet resembling shears and on his right was a claw just like his monster's.

"What the? Who are you?" Ryuki asked standing up holding his chest.

"Kamen Rider Scissors...and you're mine Ryuki." Scissors said introducing himself before swinging his arm down making Ryuki block with his sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuto was laying down in his room looking at the ceiling, still recovering from the fight the day before with dried blood on the side of his lip and him holding his chest in pain.

* * *

After Ryuki blocked Scissor's attack, Scissors took the opportunity to kick Ryuki in the head and followed him slashing as his back repeatedly with his claw sending Ryuki into the street. He stood up in pain and took out a card from his deck activating it as Scissors charged at him.

 _ **GUARD VENT**_

Right as Scissors was about to strike Ryuki with his claw, two shields resembling Dragreder's underbelly appeared in his hands knocking him backwards. Ryuki then took the chance to slam him in the head with his shield before his monster charged at him making Ryuki get another card and activate it.

 _ **ADVENT**_

"Dragreder cover me!" Ryuki yelled as Dragreder appeared shooting a fireball in between the three. This gave Ryuki the chance to jump through a window and go back home and he reverted back to Yuto clutching his side in pain and limping away.

* * *

Yuto closed his eyes remembering the battle and opened them hearing his phone ring. Without seeing who it was he answered and heard Kari's voice on the other line.

 **"Yuto? Are you there?"** Kari asked making Yuto put his hand on his face sighing.

"Yeah I'm here."

 **"Here where? You're not in class."**

"I got into a fight yesterday." Yuto said confusing the girl on the other line.

 **"With who?"**

"A new Kamen Rider. Calls himself Scissors." Yuto said confusing Kari even more.

 **"Scissors? He was that sound last night?"**

"Yeah, he used his beast to lure me out and I got blindsided and overpowered. I barely got away if it wasn't for Dragreder saving my ass." Yuto explained making Kari sigh.

 **"Are you alright?"**

"Pretty banged up. I gotta go into the restaurant later so if anything look for me there." Yuto said hanging up and looking at his deck that was currently sitting on his nightstand. 'I gotta be better. I can't get distracted or who knows what could happen to me the next time I fight Scissors.'

 **-Davis-**

"Kamen Rider Scissors? And he beat Yuto?" Davis asked as during lunchtime Kari was telling him what Yuto told her making her nod.

"He's at home beat up, whoever Scissors is...they're not pushovers. They're as good a fighter as you two are." Kari said as they walked through the hallway. Unbeknownst to them, a fellow classmate was listening intently and chuckled putting a piece of gum in his mouth. And what else was in his hand was a black deck with a golden crab shaped symbol in the middle.

"Kamen Rider Knight, a new challenger. Game on." The boy said before following them to class putting away his deck.

* * *

"Alright so Yuto's gonna be at their restaurant right?" Davis asked as he and Kari left school together.

"That's what he said."

"Alright I'm gonna head-" Davis was cut off hearing a ringing noise and ran to the side of the school to find the source of it.

"Kari!" Kari turned her head to see T.K. running behind her. "Look about last night-"

"It's fine."

"But why were you with Davis? Was he bothering you for a date again?" T.K. asked offending Kari as she watched him run following the source of the ringing.

"No and I'll appreciate it if you don't assume that ever again."

 **-Davis-**

Meanwhile Davis had found the source of the ringing and saw Scissor's crab beast grabbing the boy from before and pulling him into a window.

"HENSHIN!" Davis yelled as he quickly transformed into Knight and followed them through the window. And when he arrived he saw the Crab beast holding the boy tightly as he screamed for help. But as Knight got near to him with his sword ready, the boy let out an evil grin and made his monster let him go so he could punch Knight in the stomach making him stagger back. "What the? What are you doing?"

"Welcome to the game Davis! I was waiting for you! My last opponent couldn't cut it." The boy said as Knight recognized him.

"Masaru? Why are you doing this?!" Knight asked as the boy fixed his brown hair and took out his deck extending it at Knight forming a belt around his waist.

"Because, it's pretty fun and those small fries aren't cutting it like the two of you are. HENSHIN!" Masaru said sliding his deck into his belt transforming him into Scissors. Scissors then chuckled before running at Knight and slashed him using the gauntlet on his left arm before getting a card from his deck and opening the back of his gauntlet revealing a card slot and slid the card inside making it close and activate the card.

 _ **STRIKE VENT**_

Knight braced himself as Scissors extended his arm and his claw gauntlet appeared. He rolled backwards taking out a card from his deck ready to use it but Scissors caught him and had him in a chokehold with the claw near his head.

"How should I cut you up?" Scissors asked opening and closing the claw making Knight chuckle.

"Maybe in a way that's pretty NASTY." Knight said slamming the pommel of his sword on his thigh activating his card.

 _ **NASTY VENT**_

Scissors put his hand on his helmet in pain as Darkwing appeared and let out its screech giving Knight a chance to escape.

 **-Yuto-**

"Son you sure you can handle being here?" Yuto's father asked as Yuto took orders and put them for the chefs to see.

"Yeah dad, my stomachache went away after I took some medicine." Yuto replied. He then started to clean a table when he heard the door open and he looked to see Kari and Davis walk in.

"Welcome Davis! Who's your friend?" Yuto's father said bowing his head to Davis making him do the same before he noticed Kari next to him.

"My name is Kari nice to meet you." Kari said shaking the man's hand.

"My name is Eiji Hojo. Oh wait I remember you, you were here the other day right?" Eiji asked making Kari nod.

"Yes I was here having birthday lunch with my boyfriend."

"Well it's nice to meet you, have a seat please." Eiji said making the two sit down and Yuto putting two menus in between them.

"Davis I heard the ringing before what's up?" Yuto asked quietly making Davis look at the two of them seriously.

"Masaru from our class." Davis said confusing Kari.

"Masaru Sato? The kid who never does homework because all he does is play video games?" Kari asked making Davis nod.

"Guys, he's Scissors." Davis said shocking Yuto.

"Masaru is Scissors? How is that possible?" Yuto asked confused as he and Davis had known Masaru before and he would never act as sadistic as Scissors was.

 **-Masaru-**

Masaru stood outside the restaurant looking at the three from the window and looked at his deck remembering how he came across it.

* * *

Masaru sat in his room playing video games until he heard his parents screaming in the kitchen until he heard what sounded like something break. He paused and went outside to see his father with his hand raised and his mom on the ground holding her cheek. The man then noticed Masaru watching and got near him.

"What are you looking at?!"

"D-Did you hit mom?" Masaru asked shocked and beginning to feel angry.

"And what if I did?!" Masaru's dad asked pinning Masaru in the door frame choking him allowing the boy to smell the alcohol from his father's breath. "You can't even keep your grades up and now you think you can stand up to me? You're a failure of a child." Masaru's dad said making Masaru look at his crying mother and he then punched his father in the face and ran outside as rain began to pour. He ran for about five minutes until he made it to a closed store and looked at his crying and angry reflection in the mirror.

"I want to make him pay...WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE HIM PAY?!" Masaru was answered by Shiro appearing behind him making the boy put his back on the window. "Please don't hurt me!"

 _"You're bound by the strings of fate...if you want to make your father pay then use this..."_ Shiro said disappearing as lightning flashed leaving Scissors's deck where he stood making Masaru grab it.

"I...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY OLD MAN!" Masaru said as the way to transform was ingrained by the deck into his head and he did just that using the store window becoming Scissors. He found his way back to his apartment with his Crab beast and his father was still standing over his mother ready to strike her again. "Make him suffer." Scissors said activating a card that had the beast on it with the name Volcancer.

 ** _ADVENT_**

Volcancer then appeared from the microwave reflection and took Masaru's father into the real world bringing him face to face with Scissors.

"W-Who are you?!" The man asked as Scissors took a step closer with his Strike Vent activated.

"I'm a failure of a child? It must run in the family since I'm the son of a failure." Scissors said getting his weapon ready.

"M-Masaru?! What are you doing?!" The man was answered by Scissors driving the weapon into his stomach and threw him at Volcancer that then began to devour the man leaving Scissors to watch it happen hearing his father scream and underneath his helmet had a sadistic smile. Once Volcancer was finished Shiro reappeared making Scissors run up to him.

"That was so incredible! I want more! I want to make more people suffer!" Scissors said looking at his claw that had his father's blood on it and at Volcancer.

 _"Then look for Kamen Rider Knight and Ryuki...defeat them, Kamen Rider Scissors."_ Shiro said disappearing again making Scissors look at his hands and laugh maniacally.

"I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Yuto looked at the door and the three watched as Masaru walked in and walked up to Yuto.

"Masaru..."

"Hello Yuto, can I speak to Davis in private?" Masaru asked ready to move Kari out of the way but Yuto stopped his hand glaring at him. "What's the issue?"

"I dunno, but your beef isn't with her or with him Scissors." Yuto said making Masaru look at him and at Davis with it beginning to click in his head making him begin to laugh.

"So you found me out Ryuki? Wanna settle last night?" Masaru asked with a maniacal look in his eyes reaching for his deck making Yuto do the same.

"Dad I'll be back. I'm gonna deal with something real quick." Yuto said confusing Eiji as Masaru and Yuto left the restaurant as Kari and Davis did the same. The four walked behind the restaurant and Yuto and Masaru extended their decks making their belts appear. "HENSHIN!"

"HENSHIN!"

The two slid their decks into their belts becoming Ryuki and Scissors and walked into the window behind the restaurant followed by Kari and Davis.

 **-Mirror-**

As they made it to the Mirror World, Ryuki and Scissors began to fight with Scissors running to try to punch the other rider but Ryuki ducked and punched him in the stomach and began to punch him repeatedly in the head making Scissors fall to the ground reaching for a card.

 _ **GUARD VENT**_

As Ryuki jumped and went for another punch, a shield resembling the front of Volcancer appeared on Scissors's left arm and he used it to stop the punch making Ryuki step back holding his hand in pain making Kari wince.

"Yuto has the advantage over Masaru." Kari said watching Ryuki's DragSaber appear and he used it to slash Scissors making him drop his shield.

"Until Masaru brings out that crab of his. Yuto has to play this differently than when they fought last night." Davis said as Scissors called his Strike Vent and used it to fight on equal ground with Ryuki and his sword.

"Why?" Kari asked looking worried as Ryuki was pushed up against a wall allowing Scissors to slash him with his claw repeatedly in the chest.

"We don't know what happens if we lose. And as much as I don't want to use Masaru to find out, I want it to happen with Yuto less." Davis said as Ryuki fell to his knees.

"It's over." Scissors said holding his claw to Ryuki's neck and used it to raise his head to see him making Ryuki secretly reach for a card.

"Masaru...why? You're such a nice guy why are you doing this?" Ryuki asked as he secretly pushed his gauntlet's top down and slid the card inside.

"Because, even nice guys have a breaking point and seeing my father suffer was more than enough to make me want more. And after I kill you, I'll kill Davis too." Scissors said ready to end the fight but Ryuki was too quick for him.

 _ **ADVENT**_

Dragreder then appeared saving his Rider shooting Scissors with a fireball leaving him on the ground in pain getting a new card. At the same time Ryuki did the same taking out his Final Vent. The two activated their cards at the same times making their beasts look at each other and roar.

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

 _ **FINAL VENT**_

 _'I'm sorry Masaru. But I'm not losing here.'_ Ryuki thought getting ready to jump as Scissors jumped onto Volcancer's claws. He jumped up and came down with his leg extended getting shot by Dragreder's fireball igniting him and his kick as Volcancer threw Scissors in the air making him flip several times and the two Final Vents clashed making Davis and Kari cover their eyes from the explosion. They looked to see Ryuki thrown into a wall from the impact and Scissors was standing breathing heavily above him.

"Yuto!" The two yelled but Scissors then took a step back beginning to dissipate.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Scissors asked until he noticed his deck was on the ground shattered making Volcancer run at him and begin to eat him making Scissors scream in pain. Ryuki stood up and activated his Strike Vent summoning his Dragreder head shaped gauntlet and Dragreder again.

 _ **STRIKE VENT**_

 _'Masaru...I'm sorry.'_ Ryuki thought to himself extending his arm making Dragreder unleash a fireball on Volcancer that was done eating Scissors and destroyed it leaving the yellow orb in its place and Dragreder flew eating it. He turned to see Kari and Davis running up to him.

"Yuto! Are you okay?" Kari asked as Davis looked at the shattered deck. Ryuki looked at her and gave her a thumbs up breathing heavily before he noticed the same that happened to Scissors happening to Kari and Davis.

"Guys we gotta go home now." Ryuki said grabbing the two and pulled them through the nearest window ending what was happening to them.

* * *

"Masaru didn't deserve that, as psychotic as he became. No one deserves to die like that." Kari said as she, Yuto, and Davis sat back at the restaurant thinking about Masaru's death.

"Thanks dad." Yuto said as his father put a pizza between the three of them. "I didn't want to do it but I had to."

"We know, we don't think any less of you for having to do that...if it wasn't him it could've been you." Kari said putting her hand on Yuto's as Davis reached and grabbed a slice of Pizza thinking.

"About that...his beast didn't attack him until AFTER his deck broke right? Our decks must be some sort of, not like cage, but maybe a sort of leash on our monsters. They don't attack others and do what we say but since his deck broke...his beast was free and the first thing it did was eat Masaru." Davis said making Kari and Yuto think heavily about their next move.

"We have to be smart and careful from now on when we fight." Yuto said thinking about what Masaru had told him before.

"And the last thing I want is something to happen to you guys." Kari said remembering how horrified she was seeing Scissors being devoured by Volcancer.

"Come on guys let's just eat, to being Kamen Riders." Davis said grabbing another slice making Kari and Yuto grab their own and they raised it up smiling at each other.

"To being Kamen Riders."

"To KNOWING Kamen Riders."


End file.
